Total! Drama! Dare!
by imanol7211
Summary: we are here with a truth or dare series with all the contestants form season 1-5. (no pakitew, sorry) and there will be a new host (moi) and with chris and chef as assistants. rated T for minor language. (few swears at times) who will win the million? (update: turns out i have to write it as a regular story because i broke the guidelines) /).-
1. tdd intro

Imanol: hello my internet friends. This time, I'm not doing a fnaf style fic.

Freddy: *with a suit* aww… *walks away*

Imanol: …Anyway. I'm gonna do a… Drumroll please?

[drumroll]

Imanol: and its… can you stop?

[stops]

Imanol: Total Drama Island! Now… the helicopter is here to take me to the island. See ya *walks in and flys away*

 _Meanwhile_

Chris: hello everyone! Welcome to tota-

Imanol: *comes in in a parachute and lands on chris* DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! *stands up and wipes self off*

Chris: OW! WHO ARE YOU?

Imanol: the new host.

Chris: *faints*

Most: *cheers*

Imanol: but im more tortiful than chris.

All: *stop*

Chris: *wakes up* what do you mean your host!?

Imanol: and you will be a contestant. Along with chef

Chef: *grunts*

Imanol: *magically 10 feet away from chef* …

Chris: but I don't wanna be a con-

Imanol: shut your yapping and get in line.

Chris: -_-

Imanol: so we have… crap. Theres too many to list…

 **I can-**

Imanol: NO! im going solo on this

 **Suit yourself**

Imanol: hmph! *walks along the line* Duncan, gwen, noah, Courtney, heather, owen , Ezekiel-

Geoff: why isn't Ezekiel mutated.

Imanol: don't ask. Moving along. Geoff, izzy, this girl.

Linsday: hey!

Imanol: Bridgette, cody, leshawna, Harold, DJ, trent, tyler, Justin, beth, eva, Katie, Sadie, chris, chef, alejandro, sierra-

Cody: oh no…

Sierra: CODY *tackle hugs him*

Imanol: ahhh romance. Anyway, blaineley, mike, zoey, Dawn, Dakota, scott, Cameron, sam, lightning, anne maria, jo, brick, B, and… why did I add stacy…

Stacy: did you know my great great great.  
Imanol: SHUT IT.

Imanol: and no. im not adding pakitew island.

Scarlett: too bad

Imanol: *takes out a remote and it springs scarlett away*

Scarlett: ILL BE BACK!

Imanol: and that was a demonstration on how you will leave when you get eliminated.

Courney: what? You expect us to l- I mean- but- ill sue you!

Imanol: and I made you guys lose your internet connection, data, and most tech. instead of you guys voting. It will be the viewers voting.

Chris: ill probably be the first one to go!

Imanol: well then. We need to split you guys in teams. Theres 41…

Stacy: my great great-

Imanol: I said to shut it! Or you will be booted!

Stacy my great great-

Imanol: THAT'S IT *presses the button and stacy gets sprung away*

Stacy: AHHHH

Imanol: since theres 40 now *smirks* we can have 4 teams. So. I will have the viewers vote for which team is which. So see ya!

Chris: this is gonna be along season.

[time skip brought to you by an annoyed chris]

Imanol: wait! I forgot to name them! So for teams it will be

 _ **Team one: ?**_

 _ **Team two: ?**_

 _ **Team three: ?**_

 _ **Team four: ?**_

Imanol: pm me for suggestions. So this was! TOTAL. DRAMA. DARE


	2. Tdd chap 1

Imanol: we have returned! I haven't decided. So for right now. Its FREE FOR ALL! Heres the first envelope.

 _No teams ideas sorry. But I dare Scott to fight fang in a Hulkbuster armor._ __

 _I dare Sam to drive the batmobile in Batman Arkham Knight_ __

 _I dare Cody to run from the indomius rex from jurassic world_ __

 _Duncan I dare you to kill Harold in the nuts with a iron boot_

x-x-x

cody: what? *sees the t-rex* AHH! *runs*

Imanol: meanwhile that's going on. Here ya go Duncan. *throws the boots at him*

Duncan: *catches them and falls over* ow. *puts them on*

Imanol: don't worry. I can revive you guys. So the only time you go… is… when your voted off.

Harold: ill do-

Duncan: *puts them on and kicks Harold*

Harold: my kiwis! *falls over* owowowowowow!

Imanol: haha. Pain. Also I said no pakitew. So ill change it to… Jo!

Jo: what? This is gonna be fun *gets in and drives around* WOOOOOO!

Imanol: so fun. Anyway. next!

X-x-x

 _okay,here are my dares_ _  
_ _all td girls:tell everyone what color and pattern your underwear is._ _  
_ _Eva and Jo:wear pink frilly dresses for 3 chapters_ _  
_ _Bridgette:eat an 80 oz. steak_

x-x-x

Imanol: wait what? They are not doing that!

Jo: *jumps out* what did I miss?

Imanol: you and eva have to wear pink. Frilly. Dresses

Eva: I am not wearing that!

Imanol: yes you are. Or you risk getting kicked out. And I forgot to mention. Your playing for $5,000,000 dollars!

All: what!?

Imanol: put on the dress

Jo and eva: *put on dress*

Eva: we look ridiculous!

Imanol: go back into the booth!

Confessional

Eva: when can I punch him

Imanol: *outside* I can hear you!

Eva: *mumbles*

Imanol: what?

Eva: nothing!

Imanol: so I have the stake right here.

Duncan: how much do you want to bet that she'll stop at 10?  
Harold: your on!

Bridgette: I have to eat all this?

Imanol: yup!

Bridgette: *starts eating*

[time skip]

Bridgette: *at 75*

Harold: you owe me.

Duncan: *gives him $20*

Imanol: you can finish.

Bridgette: *eats the last piece and throws up*

Imanol: CLEAN UP ON AILE… something!

Some interns come on and drag Bridgette and immediately clean the mess up

Imanol: now we have the next set of dares.

1\. Duncan dress up in Courtney's dress from TDA and sing her song to Trent in a really high pitched voice?  
2\. Chef and Chris eat a lot of sugary stuff so they get really hyper, and make them take helium so their voice gets squeky, and have them jumping around the room while singing the TD theme song?  
3\. Dawn dress as a mime and act really freaky for an episode?  
you make Courtney and Cody kiss?  
5\. can you make Owen only talk in rap for an episode?

x-x-x

Duncan: what?!

Imanol: frankly I don't remember the song. So Duncan will sing the theme song.

Duncan: THANK YOU!

Imanol: put on the dress.

Duncan: #$%$

Imanol: hey!

Duncan: *puts on dress*

All: *laughing*

Duncan: *walks up to trent and sings the song*

[time skip]

Trent: …

Chris: we have to do what?

Imanol: heres the helium tanks. The sugar. And a private room to bounce in

Chef: *is already bouncy*

Imanol: the room is actually a mini bounce house

Chris: YEAHEAYHEAYHEAYHYEHAYEAHEYAEHAYEYAHEAH

Imanol: a mime? *grins evilly* lets add a twist. Trent!

Trent: a-a-a mime?!

Imanol: you have 30 seconds to stay in a room with a mime, hence dawn. Or you will get eliminated.

Gwen: now you start elimination?

Imanol: I know. I'm evil.

Dawn: *walks into dressing booth and puts on mime outfit and make up*

Imanol: both of you in the room.

Dawn and trent: *walk into the room*

Dawn: sorry you have to do this. I can sense your aura is feeling frightful

(I tried :/)

Imanol: your time starts now!

Dawn: just breathe in. and out. It will help you relax.

Trent: *still petrified*

Dawn: trent?

Trent: *breathing heavily*

Imanol: 4…3…2-

Trent: I CANT TAK-

Imanol: 0!

Trent: *runs out and trips*

Imanol: anyway… cody. Courtney. You have to kiss each other. In the lips. French kiss. For 15 seconds. In front of sierra and… Duncan I guess… or maybe alejandro… I don't know. Just sierra.

Sierra: WHAT!? #%# %# $#% $#% $#%$# %$# # $

Imanol: too many swears. Now kiss.

Cody: *immediately kisses Courtney and French kiss*

Sierra: *takes out a chainsaw*

Mostly everyone: *hold sierra back*

Sierra: LET ME AT HER!

Imanol: 4..3…2…1…0.

Cody: *pushes back* IM NEVER DOIN THAT AGAIN!

Imanol: and sorry but I cant do owens.

Owen: aww…

Imanol: cause it's the end of the episode! Wait. Are they still hyper?

Chris: YES WE ARE!

 _ **Pm me for suggestions**_


	3. tdd chap 2

Imanol: we have returned with more dares! But, you can still ask them truths.

All: *groan*

Imanol: here's the first set

X-x-x

Scott and Sam are from TDRotI

Also for dares *evil laughter*  
Alejandro: Sing in a high pitched voice for the rest of the chapter  
Heather: Swap clothes with Bridgette  
Bridgette: Swap clothes with Heather  
Anne Maria: Kiss Vito  
Mike: Let Vito take over  
Zoey: Watch Anne Maria kiss Vito  
Everyone BUT Imanol: Sing the "I know a song that'll get on your nerves" to Imanol until he snaps...

X-x-x

Alejandro: I have to do what?!

Imanol: ahem!

Alejandro: I have to do whaaaat?!

Imanol: close enough. Bridgette, heather, switch clothes.

Heather: what? I have to change with her?

Imanol: -_-

Bridgette: *drags heather away*

Zoey: WHAT!?

Mike: wait what?

Anne Maria: yes!

Zoey: I will kill her!

Mike: do I have to? *takes off shirt*

Vito: Vitos in the house! Hello beautiful! *grabs Anne Maria and kisses her*

Zoey: *twitching*

Imanol: 3…2…1…

Zoey: *tackles Anne Maria* DON'T LAY ANOTHER HAND ON HIM!

Vito: *puts on shirt*

Mike: I hated that…

Imanol: they have to do what?

All: _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _And this is how it goes._

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _And this is how it goes._

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _And this is how it goes._

Imanol: *eye starts twitching*

All: _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _And this is how it goes._

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _And this is how it goes._

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _And this is how it goes._

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _And this is how it goes._

Imanol: I'm starting to get irritated.

All: _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _And this is how it goes._

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _And this is how it goes._

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _And this is how it goes._

Imanol: STOP IT NOW!

All: *stop*

X-x-x

I dare Scott to drink a tub of hot dog water

I dare dawn to French kiss brick

I dare Harold to karate chop Duncan with his mad skills

X-x-x

Harold: oh yeah! *starts using his mad skills but falls in a hole*

Duncan: *starts laughing*

Dawn: what?

Scott: what?

Imanol: people ship the two of you.

Dawn: I don't want to!

Imanol: you have to!

Scott: neither do I!

Imanol: stop arguing *pushes them into each other* kiss!

Scott: *French kisses dawn*

Dawn: *French kisses back*

Imanol: *takes a picture* this is going in the ship book

Dawn and Scott: hey!

Imanol: *laughs*

Scott: and now I have to drink a tub of hot dog water *drinks it all*

Imanol: oh god. Next!

X-x-x

Okay so here is a dare have Duncan die his hair pink and wear a ballerina outfit with a tutu and wear lipstick a tiara and mascara oh and have Courtney chug 10 gallons of Gatorade

X-x-x

Duncan: what?! Why is it always me!?

Imanol: *laughs*

Duncan: do I-

Imanol: yes *drags him into a room*

[Time skip]

Duncan: *walks out* this is ridiculous

All: *laugh*

Courtney: I have to chug 10 gallons?

Imanol: yes *hands her 10 galloons*

Courtney: *starts chugging*

Imanol: 3 gallons!

Courney: [time skip] *chugged 9 gallons*

Imanol: don't barf

Courtney: *barfs in the jar*

All: EWW

Imanol: *puts head in trash can and barfs* ugh. Anyway. See ya!


End file.
